


The Phantom

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: When the fire ignited the night of Jakku, Poe didn't expect his whole life to be changed forever.





	1. Farewell to Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril who felt sick today. I promise you to finish this one and to try to wrap it for the end of the month.

 

Poe woke up when the silence of the desert around him was troubled by a deafening noise which rang in his ears. The young scavenger climbed on the TB-TT wreck he used to call home. Standing on the old Empire’s relic, Poe observed the dark sky above him, trying to determine from where was coming the sound, closer than earlier. Poe’s eyes were stuck on the stars shining when one of them flashed brighter. Poe followed the star with his eyes and when he saw the star moving, and too fast to be normal, Poe knew that he found the source of the noise which woke him up. 

In the following seconds, the star transformed in a ball of fire, igniting the dark sky of Jakku and Poe felt the heat of the fire licking his face. Poe knew he was on the path of this deadly artifact and he just got the time to jump in the sand before the fireball brushed against the old TB-TT before ramming a dune of sand next to Poe, making sand raining on his head and the young scavenger had to shut his eyes and cover his mouth. When he stood up again, shaking off the sand from him, the sky was again dark and the sound was dying in a loud crash behind another dune, far away from Poe. The young man waited for a column of fire to appear but nothing came.

Hurrying up, Poe grabbed his staff and ran towards the dying gleams of fire. It wasn’t a meteor like Poe thought at first. It was far more precious. A ship. A new ship in Jakku’s ships graveyard. And probably a recent ship. Not one of these old Empire ruins Poe spent all his life exploring. And it was just next to him. Poe will be the first one there and if he managed to save the wreck from fire, he would be able to choose the most precious pieces and to finally negotiate with Plutt more than the half-portion this crook was willing to reward Poe for his hard work. Poe couldn’t wait to see the ugly face of Plutt knowing that Poe was the winner for once. But for that, he needed to save the ship first.

Poe ran faster, groaning with the effort when he had to climb the dune separating him from the ship. Once he was at the top, his eyes fell on the ship, burning in flames at the center of the crater it formed when it crashed. Poe sighed when he saw how damaged the ship was. There was almost nothing to save from that and Poe felt his stomach aching with hunger. Poe screamed with anger, feeling tears in his eyes. He should have known better than to think things could be that good. Poe looked with disgust to all these portions he could have had burning front of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The young man was ready to go back to his home when he saw something movie in the middle of the flames. Poe, with horror, looked at a tall shadow climbing out the shell of the ship before collapsing in the sand, still too close of the burning ship. It took few seconds to the young scavenger to react before he was running again, hurtling the dune as fast as he could. It felt like hours for Poe to reach the unconscious shape on the ground. There were flames burning the coat of the stranger and Poe smothered the fire with his hands, burying him under the cold sand. 

Poe let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding back until now when the fire was finally disappearing. Poe brushed off the sand from the stranger. A new spit of fire close to them reminded him that they were in danger here and Poe grabbed the lapels of the body’s coat before pulling him away from the danger. Poe groaned when he felt how heavy the stranger was, making Poe’s muscles aching with exhaustion, not yet having recovered from their last day of hard work. When they were enough away from the ship which was finishing to burn, Poe knelt next to the unconscious body before carefully turning him on its back. 

The face of the stranger was almost unrecognizable, covered with blood and sand. Poe brushed off some of the sand, wincing when he felt cuts and blood under his fingers. The young scavenger was finally able to determine that the mysterious body was a man. Poe couldn’t tell if the man was breathing so he put his ear against his chest. It was weak but Poe could heard the man’s heart beating. Relieved, Poe stood up again before checking the rest of the stranger’s body. 

Poe’s hands travelled along the man’s legs, trying to feel any damage but it was clear, his trousers weren’t even burned. Contrary to his shirt. The fire began to attack his chest before the man managed to get out of his ship. When Poe’s hands brushed along the man’s flanks, he hissed when he felt pain in his left hand. There was a cut across his palm and when he looked up to see what was the cause of it, Poe shivered when he spot a fragment of hot metal buried in the man’s flesh. Poe grabbed the piece of metal and he groaned with pain when it burned his fingers. The young scavenger could smell the burning flesh and he knew he had to take it off. But when he tried, the other man whined so Poe stopped. 

Poe looked around. There were nobody there for the moment but other scavengers could have witnessed the crash too and had the same idea than Poe. And the desert in the middle of the night was safe for no one. Poe wasn’t particularly thrilled to have a stranger in his home but he couldn’t let this man bleeding out and dying from cold in the desert night. Poe took off one of his scarves before to wrap it around the man’s face, covering his nose and mouth and avoiding the sand to choke him. With another scarf, he tied it around the man’s waist, covering his wound. His last scarf was tied under the man’s arms and Poe took off his thin coat to cover the man with, fearing the the loss of blood and the coldness of the desert at night killed him before Poe could bring him back in his shelter. 

Poe put his staff on his shoulder before grabbing the scarf tied under the man’s armpits and to trail him towards his home. It took Poe almost half an hour to be back to his old TB-TT. The young man was wet with sweat and his heart was beating hard against his ribcage. He knelt again next to the other man and he felt relieved when he saw his chest moving up and down. Good! He didn’t do this for nothing. Carefully, Poe passed his arms around the man’s chest before pulling him inside. Poe managed to hoist him on his bed before he got to close the exit of his home, not wanting anything to disturb him now that the most difficult part was awaiting for him. 

 

* * *

 

The stranger was now lying on Poe’s bad, shivering with fever and whining. Poe covered the man’s legs with a blanket, trying to bring some warmth to the other man. Poe grabbed on of his water reserves before wetting a clean cloth. Poe sat on the edge of his bed before beginning to clean off the blood and sand on the other man’s face, with great care. Soon, the other man’s features were appearing. Poe could saw now that the man was young, probably the same age than him. His face was covered with cuts and bruises and Poe whispered excuses when the man moaned under Poe’s care. 

Poe never witnessed a crash survivor. Almost nobody survived to a crash of a small ship like this man. It was really amazing Poe to see that injured like that, the man was able to get out on his own. Poe hoped it meant the young man was a survivor and wouldn’t die in Poe’s shelter. Because seriously, Poe didn’t know how he would react to have a dead body in his home or even how to get rid off it. So for both of them, Poe truly praised for this man to survive. The man was badly wounded and now it was Poe’s mission to fix him. 

Poe stroked the other man’s face to check any injury he couldn’t see and he felt a deep cut in his hair. He would need to stitch this. Poe froze when the young man leant his head in Poe’s hand. Poe couldn’t remember the last time he experienced a human contact not revolving around violence. He couldn’t help to let his fingers brushing against the man’s temple, fascinated to see how the young man was answering to his touch. Poe knew he should be cautious. He didn’t know this man. And he probably wasn’t a harmless guy. You couldn’t be innocent and having your ship being shot above Jakku if you had nothing to reproach to yourself. The man was probably dangerous and Poe needed to remember that for the following hours or even days. 

The young scavenger grabbed a knife before beginning to cut in half the man’s shirt. Then, he pushed aside the two sections to have a look on the other man’s chest. Poe couldn’t help to blush when he witnessed the strong chest. Poe wasn’t unused to see other men chests but usually, it was other scavengers looking for pieces into ruins and not in his own bed, so close to him, feeling so intimate. Trying to focus back on his task, Poe could see more bruises and cuts and even burn marks beginning to appear on the skin. With great care, Poe cleaned then man’s chest, trying to not put too much pressure on the burned skin. When he heard the other man whining, Poe tried to hold back his tears, used to not show his weakness to someone else’s pain, even when he was alone. 

When he finally finished to clean the other man’s chest, Poe passed some water on his face, trying to find back some nerves because now he had to take off the fragment from the stranger’s flank. On shaky legs, Poe went to look for tongs. Then, he searched through the old things he managed to save from an old battle cruiser. Poe was disappointed when what he thought to be food reserves were in fact alcohol reserves. Poe didn’t know why he kept them. After tasting it, and promising to himself that he would never try again, Poe should have get rid off of it. Now he was glad he never take the time to do it. 

Once he gathered everything he needed, Poe got back at his guest’s side. He took place again on his bed’s side and with his tongs, he tried to take off the fragment of metal. But the other man wasn’t willing to cooperate and a scream resonated in the small space when he turned away from Poe due to the pain. Poe understood he needed to immobilize him. Poe climbed on the other man’s lap, pinning him down on the bed by sitting on him. Poe grabbed a tree branch he spent years to save for it. Poe never understood why he needed this useless thing but as soon as he saw the dark wood and this touch of green in the merchant’s widow, his heart ached with pain and joy and Poe knew he needed it. 

Now Poe was placing the without leaf branch between the other man’s teeth, hoping for this little piece of joy to survive to what Poe would do in the next minutes. Poe grabbed again the fragment with his tongs before dropping the whole bottle of alcohol on the wound. The man moaned and Poe was ready to pull off when a hand grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Poe looked up. The man’s eyes were fluttering due to the fever and his hair were stuck on his forehead due to sweat. 

 

“Dad!” murmured the young man, drifting in unconsciousness. 

“That’s okay.” whispered Poe, taking softly the other man’s hand from his wrist. 

 

The young man was pressing Poe’s hand in his and Poe let him, caressing the bruised knuckles of the stranger in soothing moves, as much to relax him than to relax himself. When the young man fell in unconsciousness again, Poe carefully put back his hand on the bed. Poe took a deep breath before beginning to pull off on the fragment. What followed gave nausea to Poe and the young scavenger knew he wouldn’t be able to forget the screams of pain barely suppressed by the piece of wood coming from the young man’s throat. 

The flesh around the fragment was cauterized due to the hot temperature of the metal and Poe had to use his knife to separate the flesh from the metal. He finally managed to take off the fragment in a messy mix of blood and the smell of burned flash. Then, he pressed a scarf against the wound to dry the blood and it took him a long minute for the blood to stop to flow. When the blood was barely flowing, Poe took a clean cloth and pressed it against the wound before knotting a scarf around the other man’s waist, in a travesty of bandage, Poe not having anything to nurse a so deeply injured man. 

When the man was finally finding back a steady breath and went quiet on the bed, Poe climbed off his lap before tripping to the exit, having barely the time to open the door before throwing up his insufficient portion he got for dinner. Poe took deep breaths, welcoming the fresh air of the desert in his lungs. Poe tried to find back his calm but the smell of blood, flesh and now vomit was making his mind dizzy and the sight of his hands covered in blood, someone else’s blood didn’t help. Poe looked up to the dark sky where thousands of stars were shining and it reminded him that they were lives outside Jakku. There was probably someone there waiting for the man lying on his bed. Even maybe this father he called when he was lost in the pangs of suffering. This man was maybe already looking for his boy. Poe was alone. He had no father. But this man had one and Poe needed to help him to find him back.   
  


* * *

 

 

Poe went back in, nausea still threatening to rise in his throat but he swallowed it down. His work wasn’t over. Grabbing his sewing kit, Poe got closer to the bed. Deciding he needed to get closer of the head injury to be able to fix it, Poe softly grabbed the other man’s shoulders before sliding himself behind his back, resting carefully the man’s head on his own lap, his body laying between Poe’s legs. Poe winced when he felt how hot the other man felt against his own skin. Poe hoped for the man’s fever to die down during the rest of the night. With a fresh cloth, Poe dried the sweat from the man’s forehead before bathing the needle and the string in alcohol. It wasn’t made for that. It was made for clothes, not for flesh. But for the moment, it would do it. 

With extra care, Poe began to pierce the flesh to fix the deep cut in the man’s hair. Everytime the needle drilled through the other man’s skin, Poe mumbled an old lullaby to sooth away the pain or at least, distracting him. After too long minutes in Poe’s opinion, the work was finally done and Poe collapsed against the wall behind him, letting finally the tears falling down on his cheeks. Without thinking, Poe began to card his fingers through the other man's hair, mesmerized by how soft they were, even with blood and sweat. 

The young scavenger stayed like that for almost an hour, his lips shaking with relief while his eyes couldn’t tear themselves apart from the man’s chest, becoming more and more calm at every breath. Poe finally retreated from behind his guest once he was sure the young man was sleeping. He carefully posed the man’s head on his poor pillow before covering him completely with the blanket after having checked the bandage around his waist. 

Then, Poe, feeling sleepy, cleaned off his hands from blood before lying down on the floor, front of his own bed, wincing when his muscles ached with pain due to the tension they felt for the last two hours. Poe sighed when his head rest on the floor, his eyes closing by themselves. He did everything he could to save the other man, now it was to him to fight for his own life. Before falling asleep, Poe checked he had his knife in his hand in case he needed it. To protect his guest or to protect himself from him, Poe didn’t know yet. 


	2. Farewell to Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe makes a decision but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Idril, I hope this chapter will bring you some comfort.
> 
> PS: I know I promise to finish this story for the end of the month. And like everytime, I'm a failure to my own promises. But I will end this story. That's for sure!

_ Come home, little star _

_ Dancing through the burning sky _

_ Until our laughs softly die _

_ Come home, little star, you’re not so far. _

 

Poe woke in a jolt, wincing to the flash of a sweet smile burning in his mind while his ears were still ringing with this dam song. Every night, he prayed for this song to finally find meaning to him. And every morning, he woke up with the same feeling of being lost. And it broke his heart. Every damn time. He was hating this song so much, hating how it reminded to him that he was alone in a too huge galaxy, that nobody waited for him, that nobody never fought to find him. But he didn’t want this song to disappear. In his heart, he knew that it was his only link to a past life he didn’t know, that it was his last memory of his family, that his voice was maybe, he hoped, his mother’s voice. 

Poe closed his eyes for long minutes, trying to find the strength to face another day. His whole body was shaking and Poe clenched his fists, trying to not let his feelings overwhelming him. He had a job to do. He had to survive. Like he did for the last 23 years. Suddenly, Poe’s breath settled down, like it finally found something to hang on. When his body was enough relaxed, Poe’s ears could heard another breath in his small living space, another breath so close to him. Another breath Poe’s breath copied and helped him to find back peace. 

Poe took few seconds to remember what happened last time and he stood up, brushing off an hand on his face to chase any trace of sleep. Throwing a look above his shoulder, he could see the man still there, sleeping deeply, his chest exposed to the cold air of the room. Poe turned around, kneeling to his side. He put an hand to the man’s forehead and he sighed with relief. The fever broke during the night. He wouldn’t have to deal with a dead body so soon. Poe winced slightly when he could smell the other man. He stinked due to fever of the night. The young scavenger checked the man’s flank, happy to see that the man didn’t bleed out through the bandage Poe did last night. But Poe would have to change it soon. 

Then, Poe slightly brushed hair from the man’s forehead, checking his head injury. The man whined softly when Poe’s fingers touched the cut but he didn’t wake up. The young scavenger grabbed a cloth, wetting it in the water basin he usually used to clean himself before starting to bathe his guest’s chest, cleaning off the sweat from his skin. The other man moaned and Poe looked away, blushing slightly when the other man’s nipples got hard due to the coldness. Poe tried to focus on his task and he managed to bathe the man’s arms before softly washing his face, taking care to be delicate. Poe smiled when the man wrinkled his nose, looking so young for a moment. 

Poe let out a deep breath, feeling so exhausted. He tried to think for a moment but his stomach showed some signs of protest. Poe stood up before putting back the blanket on the other man’s naked chest. He took care to have all his body tucked into the blanket, not wanting for the man to have another fever attack before Poe grabbed some leftovers of the disgusting bread he had last evening and stepped outside his TB-TT shelter. 

 

* * *

 

Poe sat in the sand, in the shadow of the TB-TT. The sun was already high in the sky and the day would be hot, like everyday. Eating slowly the small amount of bread he had, Poe tried to plan what would happen next. The man in his bed wasn’t in danger of death now but he was still in bad shape. Poe had nothing to tend him in his home. He knew he could find some furniture in town. But at an high price. He would have to sacrifice his few reserves of food portions and even with that, he wasn’t sure it would be enough to buy all the stuff he needed to fix the other man. 

Poe sighed. Would he be really ready to sacrifice his portions for someone he didn’t know? Probably even someone who would never care about him. Jakku was a junkyard after all and every inhabitant of the planet wasn’t worth the time or care of people outside, Republic included. Poe shouldn’t probably care that much about the well-being of the other man. The man was probably a criminal, ready to kill Poe once he would find back consciousness again. But what if he wasn’t? What if he was just someone who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? Could Poe truly live with the fact he didn’t do everything in his power to help him? And this father the other man was calling in his sleep? Was Poe ready to separate a son and a father just because himself hadn’t a father? 

The man was young. Poe’s age or close to. Poe couldn’t be selfish just because the man was luckier in life than him. Poe did everything in his power to not be that bad person that life in Jakku resorted him to be to survive. And yet, he was still thinking about letting the other man’s injuries to get worse because he wasn’t ready to sacrifice his own comfort. Just at this thought, Poe felt dirty. Dirtier than he could be with exploring ships’ wreck for an entire month. He couldn’t do that. Poe swallowed his last bit of bread before going back inside, ready to pick any thing of value he had for a perfect stranger. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was going through his almost empty shelves, trying to find something more valuable than the poor amount of portions he kept for the bad day. He wouldn’t even be able to buy clean bandages with that. Care supply was rare in Jakku, too expensive for scavengers to buy them and most of them prefered to have a full stomach than to have to take care of whatever injury. It wasn’t that rare for scavengers to die from whatever infection they got after having not take care of an injury. With sand and heat, it was hard to keep a wound clean. Asking too much time and too much valuable stuff. Two things that Poe didn’t have. 

Poe threw a look to the injured man, feeling like he was letting him down now that Poe took his decision to help him. That was when his eyes fell on the man’s coat on the floor. Poe knew he shouldn’t do that but after all, he was doing that for the man himself, it was after all normal he participated to his own recovery. 

Poe kneeled on the ground before checking the coat, praying for finding something useful but the pockets were empty. Poe sighed with frustration before sitting next to the man. He put aside the blanket from the man’s lower body. Poe took off the man’s boots, having heard rumors that criminals were keeping their most valuable stuff there, well hidden. The man was now bare feet and Poe felt almost disgusted with himself, having the awful sensation to be a looter taking advantage of a dead body. Poe buried deeper in his mind this thought before checking the pockets of his trousers. 

It was so small that Poe barely didn’t feel it through the layers of clothes. But there was something between his fingers. Poe took off his hand from the pocket before opening his hand, revealing a pair of golden dices. Poe was mesmerized by the gold shining in a sun ray coming from an hole in the TB-TT sheet metal. Poe’s mind instantly tried to calculate how many portions he could buy with this. How many days he wouldn’t have to suffer of hunger with this. Poe’s stomach rumbled with anticipation but Poe’s eyes couldn’t help to look up at the man sleeping. 

It was the only thing he had on him. Nothing useful, not even something to defend himself. Just this. Something which was probably without price to him. Something he decided he wanted to die with. Poe bit down his lip. He shouldn’t do that. But he had no other choice. He only hoped that the man wouldn’t kill him when he would discover that Poe took that from him. Without a look for the other man, Poe tucked him back into the blanket before leaving water next to him if he would wake up while Poe would be away. Then, Poe stepped outside before locking the door, as much to keep the cold air inside than to protect him from Jakku’s many threats. 

 

* * *

 

Once he was in town, Poe parked his old speeder far away from his usual place to avoid Unkar Plutt’s stall before fastening his scarf around his face, letting only his eyes appearing. His right hand was clenched on the golden dices, the other one around his staff, ready to deal with whatever threat would be thrown at him in this part of the town he never came before.

Poe avoided to make eye contact with the people he was bumping shoulders with. He kept his head down, feeling the cold sweat drooling along his spine. Poe only heard about this part of the town. If you were someone relatively quiet, trying to keep your distances with any criminal business, you had no reason to be in this section. But he also knew that it was the only place he could find care supply, because criminals were the only ones being seriously injured to need it instantly. 

 

Poe finally found the stall he was looking for. Looking around to be sure that nobody could spot him, Poe stepped in, feeling instantly uncomfortable, surrounded by strange stuff and half-darkness. Poe tried to restrain his natural curiosity and stopped himself to touch to a weird-looking tool hanging at his right side when a deep rough voice startled. 

 

“What do you want?” groaned the voice.

“I need some care supply.” said Poe, trying to keep his own voice from shaking. 

 

There was no response but Poe heard someone moving through the space. Finally a shadow appeared in a ray of sunshine. It was a Twi’lek, Poe couldn’t say if they were male or female, but their deep blue skin was buried on the right half of their face and Poe tried to not stare, not wanting to attract their wrath. The dark eyes of the Twi’lek shone in the sunshine and Poe felt uncomfortable under this intense gaze. 

 

“I know you.” groaned the rough voice and Poe swallowed hard. 

“No.” answered the young scavenger, stopping his desire to run away as fast as he could. 

“You’re the scavenger you refused Sinfer’s proposition to join his gang.” smirked the Twi’lek and Poe blushed.

 

Sinfer was a well-known criminal, describing himself as a smuggler but he was much a monster taking the excuse of smuggling to kill to Poe’s opinion. The man was always recruiting among the scavengers who were fed up with their miserable lives to join his crew, probably making them almost slaves to him. He tried to recruit Poe few months ago, having heard about the young man’s flying abilities. But Poe refused. He had nothing but his freedom was the most precious thing in his life. Poe refused and since this day, he didn’t spend a single day without fearing for his life, even sleeping with a knife in his hand in case of Sinfer would decide to revenge of Poe’s affront. Poe got lucky for the moment. But after this excursion, maybe not longer. 

 

“Do you have care supply to sell?” asked Poe, trying to finish quickly his visit there.

“You’re a scavenger. You have nothing to offer to me in exchange.” answered the Twi’lek, ready to turn their back to Poe. 

“I can pay.” replied quickly Poe, letting the golden dices hanging on his fingers. 

 

Poe saw how the Twi’lek’s eyes got attracted to the shining gold of the dices. Poe tried to hold back a victorious smile. He knew he won. The Twi’lek walked quickly to stand front of Poe and Poe tried to not take a step back. He held high his chin, knowing that the Twi’lek was judging Poe’s dangerosity and if they could rob Poe without having to give him what he came for. Poe’s fingers tightened around his staff. The Twi’lek tend their hand towards the dices but Poe took them back in his hand, not wanting to lost them so easily. The Twi’lek smirked again before making sign to Poe to follow him. 

 

* * *

 

Few minutes later, Poe was finally outside and the young scavenger took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It was over and he had everything he came for. His satchel was full with clean bandages, sewing thread and ointments. Everything he needed to tend his uninvited guest and make him leaving so Poe could find back his normal life, not having to care about someone’s safety other than his own. 

Quickly, Poe left this part of the town he promised himself to never go back, avoiding again Plutt’s stall before hopping on his speeder, praying for his presence to haven’t be noticed by someone. 

Poe got all the way back to shake off this dirty sensation he got since he stepped in the Twi’lek’s tent and further he went from this place, closer he came to his home, Poe could felt a smile creeping on his lips, the wind blowing on his face, in his hair. He was almost excited to come home, almost praying for the other man to be finally awake. Maybe Poe liked the feeling to come home to someone waiting for him and not the same empty place, the same noisy silence which welcomed him every evening. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was finally going down from his speeder, hiding the vehicule to avoid it to be stolen. He walked towards his old TB-TT, clinging to his satchel, afraid to see it disappearing after all the efforts it took to gain the precious content. Poe unlocked the door and he was welcomed by a wave of hot air and the young scavenger winced, feeling sorry for the man who spent the last hours in it. 

Poe stepped in, finally feeling at peace now that it was in a so familiar space, his space, his home, A place he hated and loved at the same time. Exhausted, his body aching with all the tension it felt until now, Poe took of the satchel without even looking at the bed. 

Maybe he should have. Maybe he would have realized that the bed was empty and the man nowhere to be found. But Poe didn’t have the time to think because he felt a blade pressing against the back of his neck. 

 

“Don’t move.” grumbled a deep voice, so close to him.

 

And Poe obeyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
